


Forgetting Doesn't Come Easy

by orphan_account



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drunkenness, F/M, Gen, even i dont know what happened in california, pray for zara and gil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something went horribly wrong in California, and Nick Amaro shows up at a bar in New York City. Amanda happens to be there, and their effort to forget is destroyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetting Doesn't Come Easy

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick drabble from an idea that I had. It might become part of a series, but I'll see how it goes.
> 
> tumblr: bibarba
> 
> Thank you for reading!

In the dark, musty room, he could barely make out the faces of those around him. Jazz hummed in the background of his racing mind, which only stopped when he could see the bottom of his glass. He was in a city so familiar, but after everything that has happened, it was nowhere near inviting. When everything went wrong, he got on a plane to Manhattan and hoped to forget, but forgetting doesn’t come easy. 

It didn’t come easy for a woman sitting across the bar, eyes glazing over with every sip and puff of smoke. Sometimes when people leave, there’s only so much healing that can be done until a person loses it. This was one of those nights when everything was crashing down. 

Now, as the moon crossed the sky and patrons trickled out, they were the only two left. The woman’s head turned as she was now in earshot of this man, only a few stools away. Slurring his words, he asked for his bill. Even when he tripped over every letter, she still remembered his voice. She wished that she couldn’t. 

“Nick?”

Dropping a wad of cash on the floor in shock, he shifted to see who this person was that knew his name in a place that had disowned him. 

“Amanda?”

“Oh my god, Nick, what are you doing here?” Tears welled in her eyes as her hands began to shake. “What happened to--to California? Your kids? Why--”

The man had now picked up the money and slammed it on the bar, silencing her. Gritting his teeth, he took a few deep breaths and stared off toward the door, coming nowhere close to the woman’s eyes.

“Nothing.”


End file.
